Kangen
by Just Lala
Summary: GD lagi kangen berat sama TOP , sms gak di bales,di telfon juga gak di angkat. Apa yang harus GD lakukan ? I'm suck at summary ! Summary gaje/cerita gaje. yang mau baca silahkan dan review yuaaahh XD


KANGEN

TOP x GD

Warnings :

Banyak Typos, ceritanya gaje, bikin iritasi mata, alurnya berantakan,authornya aneh, bisa bikin radang tenggorakan, gangguan kehamilam dll. Gue gak bertanggung jawab kalau kalian semua menderita apa yang gue sebutin tadi.

Terinspirasi dari lagu kangen by Dewa 19

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

\(n_n)/\(n_n)/

Sudah 5 hari lamanya Choi Seung Hyun atau biasa di panggil dengan TOP meninggalkan kekasih tercinta yang bernama Kiwon Jiyong. Dan sudah 5 hari pula Jiyong menahan rindu yang sangat besar kepada kekasihnya itu. Mereka selalu berhubungan melalui alat komunikasi yang mereka punya namun itu belum melepas semua rasa kangen Jiyong yang begitu besar kepada kekasihnya. Namun sudah sehari belakangan ini TOP tidak menghubungi kekasihnya tercinta itu.

Dengan setianya GD memandangi handphonenya dan berharap kekasihnya menelponnya. Ia sudah kangen mendengar suara TOP yang begitu seksi.

"Hyung, kau tidak bosan memandangi handphonemu itu ? Tanya Seungri, menyodorkan makanan kepada hyungnya.

GD menoleh kepada Seungri sebentar dan kembali menatap handphonenya. "Bukan urusanmu." Mengambil makanan tersebut.

"Ck, payah." Ucap Seungri singkat. "Hyung sudah mencoba menghubunginya?."

"Sudah tapi ia tidak menjawabnya. Aku juga mengirimkan puluhan sma kepada dirinya namun ia tak membalasnya juga." GD mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Seungri memegang pundak hyungnya "Kenapa kau tidak kirimi dia sebuah email?."

"Ha ? email ?." GD mendekati Seungri dan memandanginya dengan wajah bingung.

"iya coba kau kirim sebuah e-mail kepada dirinya dan ungkapkan betapa hyung sangat rindu kepadanya. Mungkin dengan itu hyung bisa sedikit lega." Ucap solusi kepada hyungnya,

"Tapi... bagaimana kalau dia tidak membacanya?." Suara GD bergetar.

Seungri mengelus-elus pundak hyungnya, menenangkan hyungnya yang di landa kerinduan yang amat besar."Coba saja dulu."

GD nampak mempertimbangkan ucapan maknaenya tersebut.

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya."ucap GD.

Seungri tersenyum dan menyemangati hyungnya "Hwaiting."

GD segera ke kamarnya namun sebelum GD pergi, ia mencium pipi Seungri.

"Itu tanda terima kasihku." GD segera meninggalkan Seungri.

Seungri memegangi pipnya, Bibir hyungnya begitu lembut saat hyungnya mencium pipinya.'Beruntung sekali TOP hyung yang selalu bisa merasakan bibir lembut itu.' Pikir Seungri, masih memegangi pipnya.

Di dalam kamarnya GD sudah berkutat di depan laptop namun sepatah kata pun belum ia ketik.

"Arrrggghh! Apa yang harus aku tulis."GD mengacak-acak rambutnya.

GD memerah otaknya dengan keras agar ia bisa menuliskan sebuah email yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Sudah 20 menit ia berpikir namun tak ada satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang.

"Kemana perginya otak jeniusku?." Tanya GD kepada dirinya sendiri. Menjedotkan kepalanya pelan.

Saat sedang asyik menjedotkan kepalanya tanpa sengaja GD menemukan sebuah kata yang pantas untuk dia tulis. Ia pun menghentikan menjedotkan kepalanya dan mulai menulis e-mail yang ia tujukan untuk kekasihnya yang berada di belahan dunia berbeda.

10 menit berlalu dan GD masih menulis kalimat demi kalimat di dalam e-mail tersebut setelah di rasa cukup dengan apa yang ia tulis kemudian GD mengirimkan e-mailnya tersebut dengan rasa kangen yang melanda dirinya dan tanpa di baca ulang.

"Semoga ia membaca e-mailku." Ujar GD penuh harap. Memandangi laptopnya.

* * *

Di belahan dunia yang berbeda, seorang namja tampan sedang menyelesaikan adegan demi adegan dari film yang ia bintangi. Ia sangat menjiwai peran yang sedang ia perankan. Sutradara hanya sekali memberikan arahan apa yang harus ia lakukan dan dengan cepat ia mengerti dan melaksanakan apa yang di perintahkan Sutradara. Jadi adegan per adegan terselesaikan dengan cukup baik.

"And CUT!." Teriak Sutradara mengakhiri pengambilan adegan di hari itu.

Sutradara tersebut bangkit dri kursinya dan menyalami tangan para aktor yang sudah berakting dengan baik hari ini. Namja tinggi yang menjadi pemeran utama segera berpamitan dan bergegas menuju kamar yang sudah di siapakan.

"Choi Seung Hyun tunggu sebentar." Teriakan sutradara menghentikan langkah Choi Seung Hyung. Cepat-cepat ia berputar arah dan menghampiri suara yang memanggilnya.

"Ya, ada apa?."

"Ada beberapa dialog yang sedikit ubah dan salinanya belum di print out hm berikan alamat e-mailmu kepada penulisnya dan ia akan mengirim salinan naskahnya ke e-mailmu." Ujar Sutradara memberitahu.

TOP pun segera memberitahukan e-mailnya dan setelah itu ia segera berpamitan kembali kepada Sutradara. Dengan langkah terburu-buru ia segera pergi ke kamarnya.

Pintu kamarnya ia tutup dengan kasar, Ia segera melepaskan atribut pakaian yang ia pakai tadi dan hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya saja. Ia segera membuka laptopnya dan memeriksa e-mailnya. Ia meninggalkan laptopnya sebentar untuk mengambil minuman dingin dari kulkas yang berada di kamar tersebut.

Ia kembali lagi, meletakan minuman dingin tersebut di samping laptopnya dan ia mendapatkan 3 pesan baru dari orang-orang yang berbeda. Ada dari penulis naskah,Seungri dan terakhirnya kekasihnya. Pertama ia membuka pesan dari penulis naskah yang berisikan salinan naskah untuk dialog adegan esok hari kemudian Seungri yang pesannya berisikan kekesalan Seungri terhadap dirinya dan terakhir dari kekasihnya.

_**Dear Choi Seung Hyun,**_

_**Huwaaaa~ aku kangen sekali kepadamu . kapan sih kau kembali ke Korea ? Apakah kau tidak menyadari bahwa kau sudah meninggalkan aku selama 5 hari dan aku sangat merindukan dirimu. Aku rindu dengan kehadiramu di sisiku. Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon dari diriku dan membalas smsku ? . Apakah kau begitu sibuknya hingga kau tak sempat untuk mengangkat telepon bahkan membalas smsku ? apakah kau baik-baik saja ? aku harap kau baik-baik saja . Kau harus tau kalau Aku sudah tak kuasa menahan gejolak rasa rindu yang membara di dadaku ini. Apakah kau tidak rindu kepadaku ? **_

TOP tersenyum getir saat membaca pesan dari kekasihnya ini. Ia kembali pesan kekasihnya tersebut.

_**Aku sudah rindu dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang kau lakukan padaku. Mulai dari belaian lembut dirimu, kecupan bibirmu,dan kehangatan pelukanmu itu. Aku ingin kau berada di sisiku sekarang dan melakukan sentuhan-sentuhan itu kepadaku. **_

_**Aku rindu sekali kepadamu **_

_**Saat aku menulis pesan ini, aku memandangi wajahmu di foto, aku sangat terpana karena aku sangat merindukan sosok dirimu. Aku sempat berpikir jangan-jangan kau sudah punya yang baru makanya kau tak mengangkat panggilan dariku dan membalas smsku. Aku harap kau tidak berselingkuh di sana karena kalau kau ketahuan, maka tanpa basa-basi aku akan potong ularmu itu XD.**_

_**Sudahlah aku sudah tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa rinduku dengan kata-kata lagi tapi yang jelas ...**_

_**Aku rindu sekali kepadamu. **_

_**Aku rindu sekali kepadamu. **_

_**Aku rindu sekali kepadamu. **_

_**Aku rindu sekali kepadamu. **_

_**Aku rindu sekali kepadamu. **_

_**Aku tak bisa menahan rasa rinduku terlalu lama. Aku harap aku segera bertemu denganmu dan melepaskan rasa rindu ini. **_

_**Sudahlah aku tak bisa menulis kata-kata lagi. Saranghae Choi Seung Hyun, kekasihku yang paling tampan **_

Choi Seung hyun tak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya itu sangat merindukan dirinya sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Tadi kenapa ia harus lupa untuk membawa handphonenya ke lokasi syuting. Kalau begini kekasihnya itu jadi berpikir macam-macam.

TOP segera membalas e-mail dari kekasihnya itu, ia mulai mengetik kata demi kata hingga tercipta sebuah kalimat yang mengambarkan keadaan perasaanya sekarang. Setelah di rasa cukup dan puas dengan isi pesannya tersebut kemudian ia mengirimnya.

Ia putuskan segera istirahat tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu. Ia jadi tak sabar untuk menyelesaikan syuting ini dan segera menemui kekasih mungilnya tersebut.

* * *

Hampir 3 jam GD tak berpindah dari tempatnya tadi dan dengan setianya ia memandangi layar laptop tersebut. Ia sangat berharap kekasihnya segera membalasnya. Entah berapa kali ia menguap dan bergumam tak jelas. Menunggu seperti ini sangat membuatnya sedikit kesal.

Akhirnya perjuangan GD menunggu e-mail tersebut selama 3 jam tak sia-sia, TOP membalas e-mailnya tersebut. Rasa senang segera meliputi perasaannya sekarang. Dengan buru-buru ia segera membuka pesan tersebut .

_**Dear kekasihku yang manis,**_

_**Ku terima pesanmu saat aku kembali dari lokasi syuting. Aku tidak menyangka kau mengirimi sebuah e-mail kepadaku. Aku telah baca isi pesan itu dan telah aku mengerti bahwa kau sangat merindukan diriku berada di sisimu. **_

_**Dalam pesanmu itu Kau tanyakan padaku Kapan aku akan kembali lagi. Mungkin kalau syuting ini berjalan lancar maka lusa aku akan segera pulang . Kau doakan saja semoga syutingku berjalan lancar.**_

_**Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan keadaanku. Aku dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Maaf aku tak mengangkat panggilan dan sms darimu karena aku lupa membawa handphone ke lokasi syuting, maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir. Dalam pesanmu juga kau menulis kalau kau tak kuasa Melawan gejolak di dalam dada, menahan rasa rindu yang membara. Sama seperti yang kau rasakan aku juga tidak bisa menahan rasa rinduku ini.**_

_**Semua kata rindumu yang kau tulis , Semakin membuatku tak berdaya. Percayalah padaku akupun rindu kamu. Ku akan pulang Melepas semua kerinduan yang terpendam dan segera memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan terbaik yang aku punya saat kita bertemu nanti.**_

_**Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, mana mungkin aku berani selingkuh dengan orang lain.**_

_**Kwon Ji yong, kau harus mengerti meski matahari sudah tidak menyinari di siang hari, meski bulan tidak menyinari langit di malam hari, meski angin tidak berhembus, meski bunga tak bermekaran dan meski aku sering lupa menganti celana dalamku setiap habis mandi. Kau harus tau bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu untuk hari ini dan selamanya. Aku tak butuh cinta yang lain. The nicest place in the world is right beside someone like you. Aku percaya bahwa tuhan hanya menciptakan dirimu untuk diriku. You're the only one for me. Jadi jangan kau potong ularku :p kalau kau potong bagaimana aku memanjakan dirimu **_

_**I really Miss you so much **_

_**I really Miss you so much**_

_**I really Miss you so much**_

_**I really Miss you so much**_

_**I really Miss you so much**_

_**Itu saja yang ingin aku katakan, aku jadi tak sabar berjumpa denganmu dan melepas rasa rinduku padamu. Sampai ketemu lusa. **_

_**p.s : Aku merindukanmu lebih dari yang aku bayangkan. I love you too My sweet prince.**_

GD Tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari kekasihnya tersebut. Bodoh sekali kalau dia berpikir kalau kekasihnya itu berani mengkhianati hubungan kasih di antara mereka. Ia harus bersabar dan berdoa semoga kekasihnya dapat pulang lusa dan dengan itu , ia dapat melepas semua kerinduan yang membara terhadap kekasihnya.

THE END

Yang mau protes sama fic ini silahkan gentayangin gue di pm atau twitter gue :p

Fic gaje yang tercipta karena unsur tidak kesengajaan :p

Sudahlah, thanks yang mau baca fic ini ,

Mohon di repiu

V

V

V

V

v


End file.
